In nonlinear optics, light beam input(s) are output as the sum, difference or harmonic frequencies of the input(s). Second Harmonic Generation (SHG) is a non-linear effect in which light is emitted from a material at a reflected angle with twice the frequency of an incident source light beam. The process may be considered as the combining of two photons of energy E to produce a single photon of energy 2E (i.e., the production of light of twice the frequency (2ω) or half the wavelength) of the incident radiation.
A survey of scientific investigations in which the SHG technique has been employed is provided by, “Optical Second-Harmonic Generation from Semiconductor Surfaces” by T. F. Heinz et al., Published in Advances in Laser Science III, edited by A. C. Tam, J. L. Cole and W. C. Stwalley (American Institute of Physics, New York, 1988) p. 452. As reviewed, the SHG process does not occur within the bulk of materials exhibiting a center of symmetry (i.e., in inversion or centrosymmetric materials). For these materials, the SHG process is appreciable only at surfaces and/or interfaces where the inversion symmetry of the bulk material is broken. As such, the SHG process offers a unique sensitivity to surface and interface properties.
So-understood, the SHG effect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,289 to Heinz et al. Each of U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,409 to Downer, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,795,175; 6,781,686; 6,788,405; 6,819,844; 6,882,414 and 7,304,305 to Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,159 to Tolk, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,284 to Alles, et al. also describe other approaches or “tools” that may be employed. Yet, the teachings of these patents appear not to have overcome some of the main obstacles to the adoption of SHG as an established technique for use in semiconductor manufacturing and metrology.